Mixed Feelings
by The Patil Twins
Summary: It took 7 years for Lily Evans to realize that she actually felt something for James Potter. Unfortunately, he doesn't.
1. What Is Wrong With Me?

**Chapter 1: What is Wrong With Me?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

 **Note: This is in Lily Evans POV**

 _ **How Far I'll Go by Auli'i Cravalho**_

 _ **I can lead with pride, I can make us strong**_

 _ **I'll be satisfied if I play along**_

 _ **But the voice inside sings a different song**_

 _ **What is wrong with me?**_

* * *

I finished tying up my dark auburn hair into a bun. Thankfully, it stayed. I looked at myself in my full length mirror. A slim girl of 17 with emerald eyes and hair the color of wine piled on top her head stared back at me. My mum always said I was a beautiful young lady. Yeah, right. If you compared me to a toad, sure. Anyways, I had time to think about my beauty later, though, I had a train to catch! I ran downstairs to my mum, Rose and my friends: Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett, and Emmeline Vance.

"Ready to go?" Marlene asked.

"What were you doing?" Alice questioned.

"Getting my hair up. You know how annoying it can be." I responded.

"Or maybe she was looming over a picture of a boy," Alice said.

"Give it a rest, Allison!" Emmeline says.

"You know I hate being called Allison!" Alice says angrily.

"Yeah, well, stop teasing Lily and we'll stop teasing you!" Emmeline retorts.

"Both of you, just give it a rest! And Alice, I do NOT like James Potter." I say, hushing them all.

Marlene breaks the quiet following my comment by saying,"Let's leave, shall we? Or we'll be late!"

My dad, Holden drives us to Kings Cross Station. Once we're standing right in front of Platform 9 ¾, my mum is giving me watery kisses that mingle with her tears, and dad is giving me many of his famous "last-minute" hugs. Seeing as it's my last year, I let them. Finally Marlene, Alice, Emmeline, and I run through the barrier and make it to the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey, you guys carry on and find a compartment. I'll join you in a bit. I, uh, said I'd meet Sirius," Marlene whispers. Of course Marlene would visit her little Siri poo the moment we get on the train. Then she looks over my shoulder, and a less-than-happy expression replaces her grin.

"Actually, on second thought, I'll come with you." Marlene says.

"Uhhh, why?" Alice asks with a confused expression on her face. That's weird. Marlene would never say no to her Siri poo.

Marlene nervously points to Snape, Avery, and Mulciber.

"Oh, here we go!" Emmeline says.

"Why, hello, Evans." Snape nods at the rest of us. I really hated that greasy haired slimeball, and I was not in the mood to listen to his rants about pure and dirty blood.

"Maybe you should find another compartment, and stop contaminating this aisle with your acquaintance," he says.

"Umm, maybe you should wash that greasy hair of your that you haven't washed for let's see, since it sprouted." Alice says, smirking.

Snape sneers and walks away.

"Thanks, Alice!" I say to my best friend. Then someone taps me on the shoulder. It was James Potter and his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey, Evans! I see you ran into Snivellus! I must say that Prewett's retort was an award-winner." I had butterflies in my stomach. His beautiful hazel brown eyes…whoa! What is wrong with me?

"Thanks. Do you know how Frank's doing at the Ministry?" Alice asks. The butterflies were still going. AHHHHHHHHH! What is with me? Lily Evans, get a grip on yourself! You can't like your enemy.

"Uhh, yeah, Dad said he was training to be an Auror? I think. Aren't you in touch with him?" Potter says.

"No. My owl died at the end of last term," Alice says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You can use my owl." Potter says sympathetically. Hold on. Potter being sympathetic?

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?" Potter questions.

"You're being sympathetic," I said.

"So?"

"So that's not really you. I didn't think sympathetic was a word in your dictionary."

"Okay. Why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Because, you would've hexed 10 people by now, but instead you're sympathetic to my best friend, who you've always teased and taunted."

"Makes sense. But I've moved on, Evans."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to hex 10 people? I can do it. Now."

"No. But why have you moved on?"

"This is last year. After this it's occupations. And I wanna become an Auror. I can still qualify. I just have to pass my N.E.W.T. exams and then to Auror training. Anyways, see you later, Evans."

He gave me a lopsided grin. Hopefully never, I thought in my head, and I immediately felt guilty for that thought. Potter wasn't that bad a person. And he wasn't bad looking either. Just thinking about his hazel eyes, messy hair and lopsided grin gave me even more butterflies than that one time when I interrupted one of Sirius and Marlene's more private moments. Marlene! Her voice snapped me back to reality. My thoughts sounded like I was developing a crush on James Potter. Something was really wrong with me.

"Lily, come on!" Marlene beckoned me again. I made my towards my friends, and turned to look back at the retreating dark head of James Potter. Something was definitely different about that boy. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! Hope ya like it! R & R (We know, but we've made it Review and Review) pls! Also, if you were wondering, there are 2 people on this account not 1. Padma does the writing and Parvati edits and adds!

-PotterTimeTurners


	2. Beautiful Eyes

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Eyes**

 **Alright it's chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: Ya know we don't own Harry Potter. Queen Rowling does.**

 **Note: This is also in Lily's POV**

 **Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift**

 _ **You're here, your eyes are looking into mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So baby, make me fly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart has never felt this way before**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm looking through your**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm looking through your eyes**_

 **Also, thanks to amrutadpatankar for reviewing chapter 1!**

 **And thanks to Pacluke 11 for following us!**

 **Alright, let's go!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Evans!"

I groan. What does he want now?

"Who's Head Girl and Boy, Evans? I heard rumors about you being the lucky one!" Potter yells. My patience is slipping away. I knew there was no way he "moved on" from his shenanigans. I wheeled around and flashed my Head Girl's badge at him. "Whatever you heard is true, Potter! And if you know what's good for yourself, you better sit down!" I wince. The words sounded a lot less stupid in my head. Potter smirks and turns back to his gang. As he went back, I caught a glimpse of a badge that looked suspiciously like my own. I saw the words 'Head Boy' flash at me and stood there, gaping at James Potter's head. No. Way.

I feel like slapping myself as I get off the Hogwarts Express. James Potter? Head Boy? This is all just a big dream. But after pinching myself, I find out it's not, unfortunately.

"Why are you pinching yourself?" Marlene asks. Alice tries to restrain herself from bursting into giggles but she fails. "Hey, James!" she calls. I start, which makes Alice laugh even more.

"Alice, please, stop! What's wrong, Lily?" Marlene asks.

"Head Boy." I croak. Now I really am a toad.

"Yeah, what about Head Boy?" Alice asks.

"James Potter is Head Boy," I say, my voice coming out croaky and cracking slightly.

All three gasp. Not only because Potter is Head Boy but because sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa Black were coming towards us.

"Why hello, Miss Mudblood! I wonder when you're going to become Mrs. Mudblood. Or is James Potter not worthy enough for you?" Bellatrix taunts.

I feel a small pang at James Potter's name. Even though I do not have any intent to be involved with him, Bellatrix's words hurt me slightly. Ok, slightly is an understatement. It hurt enough for me to forget my denial about James Potter.

"Bella, please stop. Lily is very nice. Do NOT call her a Mudblood." says a voice.

It was Andromeda Black. She was Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister.

"Oh, shut up, Andromeda. You can't tell me what to do. I'm older than you." Bellatrix snarls.

"I can't tell YOU what to do, but I can tell Cissy." Andromeda says.

"No! I'm oldest and I tell you what to do."

"Like I'm gonna listen. Professor McGonagall won't be pleased to hear Bella's been calling Muggle-borns mudblood," she said slightly louder than before.

" I'm sorry, Lily that Bella called you mudblood."

"That's fine. Thankfully no wands were involved." I say.

"Why can't Andromeda and Bella stop fighting?" Narcissa pipes up.

"See you later, Lily!" Andromeda says, ignoring Narcissa's question. "Come on, Cissy and ignore Bella's taunts."

Bella mutters something about Andromeda betraying her family. "I'm not the one, Bella. . ." Andromeda mutters darkly.

After that, we walk to the carriages and the only carriage left has, guess who! The golden group! Hooray.

"Oh, Merlin." Alice mutters. Marlene, on the other hand, looks excited. I totally don't know why. Emmeline is biting her lip. Why? Because she has a HUGE crush on Remus. We climb into the carriage.

"Hey." James says, grinning.

"Hi," we all chorus. Meanwhile, Sirius and Marlene, well you can just guess what's happening over there. James looks handsome-and I immediately regret that, though not as much as I thought I would. Remus looks tired, Peter looks scared, and Sirius, you probably know.

"Sirius and Marlene, will you give it a rest?" Emmeline asks.

"Fine!" Marlene says angrily. Sirius scowls. What an idiot.

When we finally make it James turns to me and asks, "Who do you get your eyes and hair from?" I think he's trying to make fun of me, but he looks at me with eagerness in his hazel eyes. I am momentarily drowning in them before his voice wakes me up. "Evans?"

"Yeah?" He leans closer until our noses are almost touching. "Who do you get your eyes and hair from?" he repeats. I gulp and look up at his hair. It looks like a nest of twigs, and I want to run my hand through it. The fraction of my inner conscience that isn't currently numb with shock screams at me to get these thoughts out of my head. He smiles and I shake my head before answering.

"Um, I get my eyes from my dad, and, uh, hair from my. . . .mum," I say nervously. Nervous? Nervous? Why am I nervous in front of James Potter? "Well, I think they're beautifu-I mean, pretty cute," he answers, and turns away to join his friends at the foot of the castle. I look at my friends and they're all grinning like idiots at me. I swat at Marlene, since she is closest, and we make our way towards the Great Hall. When my friends aren't constantly teasing me, and look away, I allow myself a small smile. Then I reprimand myself. 'Lily Evans, get grip a on yourself!' I think, and situate myself between Alice and Emmeline.

 **Hope ya liked chapter 2! Lily is starting to crush on James! YYYAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS! We will be uploading chapter 3 soon! R & R pls or no chapter 3!**

 **-The Patil Twins**


	3. Confused

**Chapter 3: Confused**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Ya know that!**

 **Note: This is in Lily's POV AGAIN!**

 **Confused by Cassper Nyovest**

 ** _I don't know what to do right now_**

 ** _I don't know what my mind is really telling me_**

 ** _I don't know what to do right now_**

 ** _I don't know what my mind is really telling me_**

 **ALRIGHT! CHAPTER 3.**

"Tuck in!" said the welcoming voice of Albus Dumbledore. Yes, I was maybe upset with him for choosing James Potter as Head Boy, but for some reason I wasn't upset that I would have to face him, but maybe because I would make a complete idiot out of myself with him.

After the Welcoming Feast, we had given the Prefects certain directions to lead students to their houses. I didn't have to lead the students so I was walking with Marlene, Alice, and Emmeline. None of them seemed to notice the big huge battle raging in my head.

You can't like James Potter, he's your sworn enemy!

 _But he's so-_

NO!

 _James has matured, okay? Well, he's better than before._

He will not stop playing pranks and you can't fall for him!

 _Why not? You never know!_

Because he's an arrogant toe-rag!

 _That's not true!_

You called him that in 5th year!

 _Because he was using Snape's own creation against him, for the fun of it. That doesn't make him arrogant, just a little. . ._

A little what?

 _He's changed! For once he hasn't hexed anyone or teased or-_

Still, you can't fall for him. He doesn't even like you!

 _Then why did he keep trying to ask me out 500 times a day?_

Because he just wants to date all the girls at Hogwarts, and you're the only one he got turned down by!

 _But he called my eyes beautiful in carriage today._

Only to impress you!

 _Exactly! He hasn't complemented anyone like that, as far as I know!_

"Lily?" Emmeline's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I say.

"What's the password?"

"Oh. Gobbledok."

"Precisely!" exclaims the Fat Lady and swings open to admit us. Most of the common room is full and noisy. I spot James with his friends. He catches my eye and grins at me. Some butterflies - sorry, I meant grenades - go off in my stomach. And now he's starting to head over to me. Wait, coming to me?! Oh, shoot, oh shoot , oh shoot! My hand immediately shoots to my hair, about to smooth it back before I realize it's in a bun. Idiot. Now even the prospect of James coming towards me is starting to reroute my brain.

"Hey," he grins

"Er...hi." I blush. Why did I choose now to blush?! "What brings you here?" Stupid! This is his common room too!

He smiles again, and runs a hand through the nest of his hair, attempting to make it flat. As usual, it only becomes messier, which only makes him cuter. This does not help.

"Um..so Professor McGonagall said that, um, we have our own Heads common room and dorms so, er, she'll come and take us over there."

I noticed a lot of er's and um's in his explanation.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," I say calmly but inside another battle erupts.

"Okay, see you," and he walks away.

WHY DID DUMBLEDORE CHOOSE HIM AS HEAD BOY?!

 _Who cares? You get to spend more time with him._

WHAT? No! Why would I spend time with him?

 _Because-_

"Lily? Are you okay?" Alice asks interrupting my thoughts.

"I know something is up with you," Marlene says.

"I feel like you've been daydreaming a lot lately," Emmeline adds.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sleepy, that's all," I answer.

As I make my way up my dorm, a hand grabs me and I stop.

"Lily, honestly, just tell us!" Alice says.

"Plus, McGonagall will be here soon," Emmeline says in a convincing tone.

My inner conscience that isn't going all James Potter obsessed finally gains control for just a minute, and I make the crazy decision of. . . telling my friends I like James Potter. I am going to regret this.

"Fine! But can we go somewhere where we won't be overheard?" I say.

Marlene leads us to a corner away from James, thankfully.

"Okay, what do you want to tell us?" Marlene asks.

"Um….well….er...well, I have been thinking about I haven't been on a date since like, ever, so I was just thinking that what if there's a boy I like, and so I realized that maybe there is, and I wanted to tell you guys because you're my best friends and I should tell-".

"Lily, hurry up."

"You're rambling."

"Honestly, just get to the point."

"Um, I MIGHT, keyword, might, just a tiny bit maybe like-"

"Who?!" Alice exclaims. I brace myself.

"James Potter." I say, feeling sick.

"WHAT?!" Marlene screams.

"Shut up, Marlene! Do you want the whole school to find out?" Emmeline yells. "But we have to tell him. YOU have to tell him! Or are you too nervous?"

"Like you TOLD Sirius you like him?" Emmeline smirks. That shut Marlene up.

"No way! No way! He's liked you for ages, just go tell him!" Alice squeals.

"Are you crazy, Alice? He'll just ask me out like he does every year," I say.

But before Alice can respond I hear a voice.

"Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans and Head Boy, Mister James Potter, please come with me." McGonagall commands.

We follow her to a portrait of a very young lady from the 1600's.

"Hello, my name is Sophia, and I will be your password portrait for this year." she said lazily.

"Fruitbuttercup." McGonagall says. James and I roar with laughter.

"Fruitbuttercup?" James chokes out. McGonagall gives a small smile.

"Alright, go inside, now!" McGonagall says.

Once we're inside, James turns to me and says, "So! We're staying in a private dorm! I like it."

I'm am momentarily paralyzed as my green eyes stare into his hazel ones. "Lily?" he whispers.

"Yeah?"

He leans closer, and I'm surprised he can't hear my heart pounding so hard it's literally trying to escape my chest.

"In the carriage, when I asked about your hair and eyes, I didn't mean to say that they were pretty cute."

My heart plummets. What was he saying?

"I meant to say that they were beautiful, like the rest of you."

I knew it. He hates me. He - wait, what?

A strand of my hair has come loose. He reaches out and tucks it behind my ear. His hand smells like cinnamon and . . .lilies. The place where he touched my ear tingles.

"Goodnight," he says, before making his way back to his dorm.

I feel like my head was wrong. Maybe James does like me. But I know something for sure, I like him, despite what I told my friends.

YES! Lily likes James! We hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!

-Parvati and Padma


	4. Back To Me

**Chapter 4: Back to Me**

 **Disclaimer: For the fourth time, we don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.**

 **Note: This is in James's POV**

 **Another note: This take place in November**

 **Back to Me by Daya**

 ** _I've got to break you free_**

 ** _Don't know why you'd ever say love_**

 ** _Knowing I'll never be enough_**

 ** _Breaking the best part of me_**

 **Thanks to livedreaminspire, JilyRULESHp, Mom1, and Wondergirl for reviewing! Also thanks to STAusd and EternalVeritie for following us! This chapter is in honor of them and the others who reviewed!**

 **Chapter 4: Let's go!**

* * *

I wake up from an excellent dream of Lily and I. But it was just a dream, unfortunately. I wonder if Lily will start liking me. The chances are low, considering she didn't want anything to do with me for the first six years after we met. My hopes have fluctuated every now and then, however, like the time in 5th year where she dumped Snivellus for calling her a Mudblood. I don't think either of us have really forgotten that. Or maybe the time in 6th year where I asked her out and she merely told me my flies were open and walked away. This lead to a round of sniggering from Sirius. Or two months ago, when I tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair, and she didn't swat me away for once. That was sorely disappointing. Moony, the relationship expert that he is, says I should act more mature around her and she'll start to like me. I starting dressing up, more like pulled a shirt, pants and some socks on, and went to the Heads Common Room. Lily was getting her things organized.

"Can I help you?" I ask, announcing my presence. She looks at me and, is this true? Lily Evans blushed at me? She looks quite pretty when she does.

"Sure." she says.

"I thought you would already be down at breakfast."

"No, I forgot to set my alarm clock last night, and woke up a little late. Marlene woke me."

"What's an alarm clock?"

"It's – never mind."

"How did Marlene get in here?"

"She's my best friend. Sophia admits Heads as well as their friends."

"How does Sophia know?"

"Honestly, James, we live in a world full of Magic!"

"Ah, I see. So can Sirius, Remus, and Peter get in here?"

"Yep. And Marlene, Alice, and Emmeline can get in too."

"Without a password?"

"Yes, James. I'm going down to breakfast, and classes are about to start soon." She looks at my feet and smirks. "Professor McGonagall doesn't appreciate late students, especially those without shoes."

I look down. She's right. I forgot to wear my shoes. Damn you, James, you just made an idiot of yourself in front of Lily Evans!

When I finally make it down to the Hall, Lily is sitting with Emmeline and Alice. Marlene and Sirius are snogging each other senseless.

"Hey, Evans." I slide myself between Lily and McKinnon. This breaks them apart, so I end up with two glares and another snogging session next to me while eating my breakfast. What a great start to the day.

"So, Evans."

"What?"

I grin as she gives the familiar response to my usual questions.

"Well, it's a new year, so I was just wondering if – "

Her expression melts into one of impatience. "Oh, no, James not again."

"What?" I'm confused.

"You were about to ask me out, right? Again?"

The grin vanishes from my face. No, I wasn't really going to say that, though I casually planned on dropping it here or there in our conversation. Still, I gather she wouldn't like it. So, I come up with a plan quick.

"No. Actually, I was about to offer you a hand in friendship, because, you know, we're Head Boy and Girl now, so things between us shouldn't be the way they were in past years."

"Oh." She looks slightly embarrassed, and weirdly, a little down. "Ok."

We eat breakfast in silence when a girl from Ravenclaw named Jiang Chang comes up to me and says "Hey, are you James?"

Sirius and Marlene break apart to see what's going on.

"Uh. . .yeah."

Jiang is a very pretty girl that drives my thought process from Lily to her.

"Can I talk to you for a second? In private?" she asks.

"Okay." I say getting up from my seat and following her outside of the Great Hall. Remus questions me with a raised eyebrow. I shrug.

"Um…Dumbledore has called a meeting with you in his office at 7 PM."

"And Lily?"

"Lily? Who's that?"

"Head Girl."

"No, he said only Head Boy."

"Okay. Thanks!" She starts walking away. I look at her head, and make a quick decision. She is really pretty. "Jiang!" I call.

"Yes?" she asks eagerly.

* * *

I make my way into the Great Hall, grinning.

"Why are you grinning so much, Prongs?" Padfoot asks. I didn't want to say it in front of Lily.

"Later, Padfoot."

"When?"

"In - later."

"Why are you grinning, James? I thought you hate Herbology." Lily asks.

"Um…well-"

DRRRRIIINNNGG! Saved by the bell. Lily continues to give me suspicious looks during Herbology and Charms.

When we're at Lunch, Jiang comes.

"Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot, meet Jiang Chang, my-"

* * *

 **HAHA! Cliffhanger! But you can guess. Hope you enjoyed! Review if you want to know what happens! Also, share this fanfiction if you liked it! PRETTY PLEASE?**

 **-The Patil Twins**


	5. Fool To Love You

**Chapter 5: Fool to Love You**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, okay?**

 **Note: This is in Lily's POV! (We like her POV better)**

 **I Was a Fool To Love You by NAO**

 ** _I was a fool to love you (I was a fool to love)_**

 ** _Yeah, we could've had it all, all_**

 ** _I was a fool to love you (I was a fool to love)_**

 ** _Yeah, we could've had it all, all_**

 **Thanks to The fanster for reviewing and following us! Here is chapter 5 to kill the suspense!**

 **Here is Chapter 5 but wait: RECAP TIME! In Chapter 4:**

* * *

" _Why are you grinning, James? I thought you hate Herbology." Lily asks._

" _Um…well-"_

 _I was saved by the bell. Lily continues to give me suspicious looks during Herbology and Charms._

 _When we're at Lunch, Jiang comes._

" _Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot, meet Jiang Chang, my-"_

* * *

"-girlfriend?" Emmeline asks. Marlene and Alice continue to supply me with tissues for my stupid allergies. And I swear, I was not crying. I was allergic to betrayal. It was the day after I had heard James announce that Jiang was his girlfriend. Thankfully, it was Saturday, so I didn't have to do rounds, which meant not having to face James. We were in the Gryffindor girls dorm, just the four of us.

"Gosh, I thought James liked you!" Marlene said.

"Same here!" Alice agreed.

"What happened?" Emmeline asked.

FLASHBACK:

* * *

" _Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot, meet Jiang Chang, my girlfriend," James said. I choked on my bacon. Potter got a girlfriend? I shouldn't be so surprised. He did promise to stop asking me out. Though now that I look back on it, that may have been what I wanted him to do. I pretended to continue listening to Hestia's long talk on Auror training while my friends were taking forever in the loo._

" _Nice going, Prongs!" Sirius said._

 _Peter high-fived James and Remus just shook his head and muttered something to himself._

" _Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make plans with my girlfriend for Hogsmeade. See you later!" And with that, James and Jiang, arm in arm, hurried out of the Great Hall. We still had an hour of lunch left!_

" _So they have to qualify for the subjects of-" Hestia continued. I had to find those idiot friends of mine. But first, I had to ditch Jones._

" _Sorry, Hestia! I have to go to the washroom. See you later." I interrupt._

" _That's fine, Lily! Mary's back. Mary, over here!" She waved Mary McDonald over, who immediately slid into my vacated spot._

 _On my way to the "washroom", I heard a pair of voices drifting down the hall. I sped up, and saw Jiang's long hair swishing out of sight. The other voice was James, naturally. I did some quick thinking, and started to follow them. Normally, I wouldn't but this is different. It is! I find them in the library. I pretend to look at some books on Transfiguration while I eavesdropping._

" _James, do you know how long I've liked you?"_

" _No, flower." Flower? Ew._

" _Since I saw you at your sorting. Do you remember me?"_

" _Yeah. I was very nervous and then I saw you. You looked beautiful, and I like you at once. I never got the courage to tell you, though."_

 _That's not true! That's what he said about my sorting, not Jiang's. He told me in fifth year! The last part, however, might've been true. For Jiang. James Potter had been declaring his undying love for me since first year. But of course, when I'm finally ready to admit that I may feel something too, he gives up. Typical Potter. I didn't want to listen to their conversation, so I slipped back through the entrance without James spotting me and start finding my friends._

" _There you are, Lily!" I turn around expecting Marlene, Alice and Emmeline but it's- oh no. James Potter is hurrying towards me. MERLIN, MERLIN! HELP ME!_

" _Were you in the library?" he asks._

" _Uh…no! Why do you ask?"_

" _Oh, I thought I saw a flash of red hair before I left. Must've been my imagination. I was too busy snogg-uh, talking to Jiang." Oh._

" _Well, Dumbledore asked both heads to come to his office at 7 pm. Password's Butterbeer."_

" _Okay, thanks, James. How did you find out before me?"_

" _Oh, Jiang told me. I asked her if you should come, but she said only Head Boy. I found Dumbledore after Charms and he said you have to come too."_

" _Okay."_

" _See you later, flower." he winks. Did he just call me flower? "Isn't that what you call your girlfriend?" I demand. His grin fades. "No, I just thought because your name is Lily and lilies are flowers, so –." He trails off._

" _Well, I am not your girlfriend. So don't treat me like her," I say, a litter colder than I meant to._

" _Ok." He looks hurt. Before I can stop myself, another question comes tumbling out my mouth._

" _Do I smell like lilies?" A smile quirks at his lips again. I blush._

" _Nah, more like roses."_

 _Despite myself, I let out a laugh. A strand of my hair has come loose. He tucks it behind my ear for me again._

" _Jiang won't like it if you keep doing that to me." I say, and before he can respond I turn away towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom._

* * *

"WHAT?!" Marlene says.

"Gosh, Lily, you've changed a lot." Alice says.

"I still think he likes you. That was so romantic of him to do that with your hair. I wish Remus could do that with me." Emmeline says.

Emmeline and Remus got together at the end of October.

"Doesn't he?" Marlene asks.

"He is not the romantic type of guy," Emmeline says sadly. "We don't even hug."

"Really? Frank and I-"

"Alice, we don't want to hear about that." Marlene interrupts.

"What about you and Siri-poo?" Alice retorts.

"That's not the point, guys," I growl.

"Okay, okay. We need to see how to get Lily to face James on Monday," Alice says confidently.

"They have Head duties together over the weekend, you idiot," Marlene says. "It's not like snogging takes the weekend off."

"Then why don't you-" Alice starts.

"Stop bickering, you two!" I say.

"But-" they both start.

"We all know you both snog your boyfriends, so stop confronting each other about it!" retorts Emmeline. That shuts them up.

"I have a plan!" she says, and casts Muffliato on the door. My friends know all the spells Snape taught me.

"It should be called Operation…" Marlene thinks.

"Jily," Alice says.

* * *

 **Alright, that was chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed! R & R PLS! Or no more chapters! Hopefully, we will be able to upload chapter 6. **

**-The Patil Twins**


	6. I Forgive You

Chapter 6: I Forgive You

Disclaimer: We are The Patil Twins and we do not own Harry Potter

Note: This is in Lily's POV for the first half and Marlene's the second.

I Forgive You by Kelly Clarkson

 _'Cause the lights are on_

 _But I'm never home_

 _But I'll be back with a brand new attitude_

 _'Cause I forgive you_

Thanks to Christina P. for correcting our grammer!

Chapter 6! Here you go!

* * *

"No way. Not at al!" I exclaim after listening to the plan my friends came up with.

"What?" Alice asks.

"You guys can't do this!"

"Do you want him to be with her?"

"Well-I mean-no, but, we can't-"

"No buts!"

"I don't approve of this plan!" I say firmly.

"Me neither!" Emmeline echoes.

"Fine!" Marlene scowls.

"Why are you here , then?" Alice questions.

"Fine, then, we'll leave!" Emmeline says coldly.

That can't be it. I know from the shining look behind the cold glares that Alice and Marlene are giving us that there's no way that they'll stop, even when I don't approve of this supposed plan.

"You're going to do this no matter what I say."

"Yep."

There's really no stopping them, so Emmeline and I leave the room fuming mad and go down to the Great Hall for dinner. What makes me even madder is that James is there with his stupid arm around his idiot girlfriend! But I really have no interest in who he dates, so I really couldn't care less. Except that I do. One doesn't just like someone for 6 years then give up on them! Emmeline and I sit away from James, Jiang, and the rest of them, though I can see Emmeline wants to sit with Remus.

"Oh! So that's Jiang!" Emmeline says, eyeing Jiang curiously.

"Yep," I say through gritted teeth.

"My mother works with her mother in the Department of Law Enforcement."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her full name's Jiang Chang, right?"

"Yeah," I say playing with my mashed potatoes.

"Hmmmm."

"Hmmmm, what?"

"Well, I've heard mum say that Mrs. Chang has been shunted from job to job at the Ministry."

"Then how is she in such a good position?"

"No idea. She doesn't have a good status with the Ministry."

"What does that have to do with Jiang?"

"No, I mean I just wanted to tell you."

"Right."

"By the way, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming in December, do you wanna go with me, James?" I hate the way she says his name with a little purr. Shudder. Also, I want to be the one in his embrace. I look longingly over at where James and Jiang are sitting, and see Remus coming over to us, giving Emmeline a quick kiss, then sitting down. "Why aren't you with James?"

"Well, he looks too busy." I reply. I was now looking over at James where he was snogging Jiang.

"Remus, why aren't you with your friends?" Emmeline asks.

"Well, you see, I don't approve of James and Jiang."

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, because, he likes someone else and just asked Jiang out the first time they met. I don't think that James and Jiang click with each other."

"Who is that someone else?" This is intriguing news.

"I can't tell you, James has promised me not to tell anyone. I'm sorry." I scoff. Yeah, right.

"Oh, okay. Well, Emmeline and I must get going. See you later, Remus!"

"Bye, Lily and-" he winks at Emmeline "-bye!"

Emmeline and I walk back to our dorm.

"Aren't you sleeping in the Head's dorm?"

"Of course not! I wanna spend time with my friends!"

"You just don't want to face-" she says it with a purr like Jiang – "James."

"That's not true!" Ok, maybe it's a little true. "I want to spend time with you and the others," I say in a not-so-convincing tone. I'm trying to convince myself too, but it doesn't really work.

* * *

Marlene, Alice, Emmeline, and I walk through the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Lily." Marlene taps me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You carry on to the Three Broomsticks, I'll come from the loo."

"Now, that I think about it, I need to go too." Alice agrees.

"Come on, Alice! We'll come back in a few minutes." Both leave.

Once we enter the Three Broomsticks, the only table left is the one next to James and Jiang. Oh, great. Just amazing.

We take the table and Emmeline brings 4 hot, foaming tankards of butterbeer.

"Are Marlene and Alice back yet?"

"No. Weird."

We drink our butterbeer in silence when James comes - JAMES! MERLIN! HELP ME!

"Hey." he says.

"I'll go check on where Marlene and Alice are." Emmeline says, leaving James and I. Okay, calm down, Lily.

EMMELINE VANCE, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS SECOND!

So much for being calm.

"So…Professor McGonagall said that we have a Prefects meeting day before term ends."

"Thanks, James."

As he was coming back, he had two butterbeers in his hands. All of sudden, he trips and the butterbeers land on my special winter coat.

"I am so sorry!" he exclaims.

"It's fine!" I say calmly, but inside I am freaking out!

"Here, _Evanesco._ " The spell doesn't work.

"Um..it's ok and need to go anyways. I promised my friends I'd meet them in Honeydukes."

"Why don't you join us for some butterbeer?"

"It's fine. See you later, James!" And abandoning my butterbeer I leave the restaurant to find my friends and tell them what happened. For some reason, that looked like someone had cast a Trip Jinx on James. Odd. Very odd.

* * *

 **That was chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Please review if you want more! Something very interesting is gonna happen in the next chapter. (Hint, hint: Mistletoe) So if you wanna know about that please review!**

 **-The Patil Twins**


	7. From Nowhere

**Chapter 7: From Nowhere**

 **Disclaimer: For literally the seventh time, we do NOT own Harry Potter.**

 **Note: This is in James's POV.**

 **Another note: Parvati wrote the chapter this time! (Padma edited)**

 **From Nowhere by Dan Croll**

 _ **Cause every now and then I fall a bit behind**_

 _ **Every time I stare into your eyes**_

 _ **Cause every now and then I fall a bit behind**_

 _ **Every time I stare into your eyes**_

 **Alright, let's go!**

* * *

"James?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled dazedly. I wasn't really in my senses. Forgive me if I seem off.

"James,"Jiang repeats. " You don't have to feel bad. It was just an accident. Lily wasn't mad, anyways."

"I know. The problem is, I do feel bad," I responded. I knew it was just an accident, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that Lily was angry with me after I spilled butterbeer on her coat.

"Isn't it adorable?"

"Huh?" Jiang was talking. I had missed most of what she said in contemplation about another girl, and how I completely embarrassed myself in front of her. I don't think that's something a guy should tell his girlfriend. I looked around me. Jiang had dragged me to a shop in Hogsmeade that was completely unfamiliar to me. In the distance, I could just make the silhouettes of Hogwarts students making their way to various shops in the village. I looked up at the shop sign, a measly little woodwork in the shape of a heart.

"Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Yeah, I guess it is. . . nice." Anything but nice. This was one of those shops where the cheesy couples spent their dates. I reckon Jiang is one of those people. Still, I didn't have a choice, so I agreed.

A shop bell rang quietly as we walked in. Until now, Jiang wasn't really a hand-holder. However, her fingers slid through mine as the waitress lead us to our table, a two-seater in the corner.

It was directly next to a couple who'd neglected their food, and were snogging heatedly over a really small table. Most couples were just holding hands over the table. Some guys were even giving their girls expensive gifts that I'm pretty sure they didn't produce with their wands. My palms got sweaty. Did Jiang expect all this from me?

She must have noticed, because she asked me, "Do you want to order anything, James?"

"No, just water, please." The waitress turned to Jiang. "Anything for you, ma'am?"

"Um, do you have anything new?"

"Yes, we have a drink called 'Cupid's Cherry Bomb', if you would like it."

I snorted. Cupid's Cherry Bomb? Jiang gave me a reproving look, so I switched back to stony silence.

"Ok, I think I'll take that, then." The waitress shuffled off. Jiang turned to me. "Isn't this place the best? My ex-boyfriend, Samuel Corner, used to bring me here."

I choked on my water. "You dated Samuel Corner? That Ravenclaw jerk?"

"He's not a jerk," said Jiang reaproachingly. She sighed. "He was such a romantic. Every day, he would meet me at the bottom of the stairs in front of the Ravenclaw doors, and bring me a flower. Too bad I broke up with him."

I sat there listening to her story in open-mouthed disgust. Did she bring me here just to talk about Corner?

"Why?" I asked, hoping this would end the conversation soon.

"Well, he was cheating on me. I found him chatting with another girl, and I figured they were just friends. Then, I saw them snogging in an empty classroom. . ." She just kept rambling on about how sloppy, jerky Samuel Corner was such a prize-winning boyfriend who broke her heart. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jiang?"

"And then he took my - yeah?"

"Could we maybe, er, talk about something else?"

She looked at me with surprise. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. How to explain? "Well, I understand that Corner must've been a great guy to you, but, er, I'm your boyfriend now."

Her surprise turned into confusion. "So?"

"So, we should talk about us, you know, rather than your feelings." I knew immediately that I had said the wrong thing.

"What?" she asked quietly. I was scared. Jiang did not look like her pretty self at all. Her face was red, and her eyes were bulging at me.

"I thought you would understand! Feelings are what run in a relationship! A girl should be able to talk her boyfriend! But no, apparently James Potter doesn't give a damn about his girlfriend's feelings!" She was breathing heavily, her hair now scattered across her face. She did not look pretty at all.

Many couples had broken apart to see what was going on. I, being the stupid git that I am, actually laughed.

"I know that, I just don't think that your feelings should include your ex-boyfriend, since he's gone." This crossed the line with Jiang. She stood up slowly.

"Fine," she breathed. "Fine. I'm going."

"Jiang - "

But she had already slammed the door. I was left sitting alone at the table.

The waitress stood near me with a red colored drink in her hand and asked timidly, "Sir? Do you still want this?" I looked at the drink.

"Sure," I replied. It would take my mind off things. I clutched the ice-cold drink in my hands and stared at it. I don't know how long I sat there. A soft tinkle brought me back to reality. I looked up. Lily Evans was standing in the doorway of Madam Puddifoot's. She looked at me, walked over, and sat down across from me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry about your coat."

"That's fine. It was just Butterbeer. Alice fixed it for me in about a minute."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Yeah. Um, so, I met Jiang in the village."

"Wait, what?"

"She didn't look very happy. Are things okay between you two?"

"Not really."

"What happened?" I looked up at her. Her eyes were sparkling in the soft light of the shop, and her dark red hair was pinned back in the front with a snowflake clip. Her coat was pure white, making her look like Christmas. She was much prettier than Jiang.

"Can we talk about it outside?"

"Sure." She took my hand, pulled me up, and walked me outside. I explained everything that happened in the shop, and when I finished, we were back in front of Three Broomsticks.

She looked up at me. "Wow. That must've been nice."

"Getting yelled at by your girlfriend while 3 couples are snogging in front of you? Yeah, it was pretty great."

She laughed, a tinkling sound, which made my stomach erupt in butterflies. She looked up at me, and I stared into her eyes for longer than I meant to. I didn't want to look away.

"James."

"Mmm?"

"We should get going." I looked away. She was right. Students were now clumping together in a big mass that was heading towards the castle. I started walking, then looked down at my hand. I hadn't let go of Lily's hand.

"We gotta go, James." I let go of her hand and decided to take Moony's advice for once.

"Yeah. We do have Head duties, don't we?"

"Yes. We do."

I smiled and allowed her to go first. I knew that I didn't have the slightest chance with Lily. This was considering that asking her out again would probably annoy her. However, I knew that today was the day that Lily Evans and James Potter became friends.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand. . . There ya go! That's chapter 7! Sorry about the 'no mistletoe' thing. We promise mistletoe in Chapter 8! If you don't know we don't post on weekends or Mondays. Tuesdays to Fridays, we post around noon EST! Sorry we didn't post yesterday; we both were super busy! Review for more chapters, please!**

 **-The Patil Twins**


	8. Mistletoe

**Chapter 8: Mistletoe**

 **Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **Note: This is in Lily's POV**

 **Another Note: It's back to normal now! Padma wrote this!**

 **Mistletoe by Justin Bieber**

 _ **Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing**_

 _ **'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips**_

 _ **That's a merry, merry Christmas**_

 **Thanks to The fanster for mentioning us in her story, Pranks! Go check it out! It's AMAZING! Thanks to HermioneGranger519 for following and reviewing!**

 **Alright, here is the moment you've all been waiting for! Hope ya like it! :)**

* * *

I was sitting in the girls dorm with my friends. It was 11:30 PM and most students were asleep. We were talking quietly.

"He likes you," Alice says firmly.

"No, he doesn't!" I retort.

"Why not?" Marlene questions.

"Because he hasn't asked me out once this year."

"I can tell you why," Marlene smirks.

"Tell us then," I say.

"Well, Sirius told me that James still likes Lily."

"Get to the point, Marlene!" Emmeline snarls.

"Well, Sirius said that Remus told James to stop asking Lily out."

"Why is that?" Alice asks.

"Well, because it annoyed Lily making her hate James even more."

"It wouldn't annoy me now." I mutter.

"So, James took Remus's advice and stopped asking you out."

"Since when did Remus become the relationship expert?" Emmeline asks.

"But then he's never gonna ask me out!" I cry.

"He will. One minute." Marlene runs down the stairs and comes back.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Come, on! Go downstairs and tell James you like him!" Marlene says.

"What? No! I can't do that!" I exclaim.

"Lily, come on!" Alice squeals, looking really excited.

"Yeah, just do it!" Emmeline persuades.

As I was going down the stairs, the Marauders were playing cards and whispering. But before I reach the bottom, James gets up, and picks up a thin silvery cloak and throws it to Remus. That's an Invisibility Cloak! Those are so rare!

"Well, I'm off! Moony, take my Cloak upstairs" he says.

"But how-" Peter starts.

"I'm Head Boy, Wormtail!" James reminds him.

I wait for the Marauders to go up to the boys dorm but Remus leaves the Cloak. I pin my Head Girl badge to my shirt just in case and pick up the Cloak. I leave the common room.

I find James and follow him silently to a wall. He walks three times back and forth and a door appears. I follow him inside and almost regret it because Jiang is sitting on the couch.

Jiang Chang.

That's right, Jiang Chang.

What was Marlene McKinnon thinking? That James Potter likes me? Very funny joke! He's meeting his girlfriend (AKA: not me) in the middle of the night!

I want to leave but James has closed the door already. Dang it!

James and Jiang talk. There is no snogging, thankfully.

Talk.

Talk.

Talk.

Talk.

Talk about Lily Evans.

"Who's that girl, Lily Evans?" Jiang asks.

"Lily? She's Head Girl."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why, flower?" Ugh! That flower again. Can't James choose another name?

"Well, I feel like you're too nice to her."

"So?"

"You don't like her, right?"

"Of course not! Anyways, how's Charms going?"

That was a downright lie, James Potter! You just diverted the topic from Lily Evans to Charms.

"Good!"

WOW! And Jiang fell for it! How is she a Ravenclaw?

After more talking, they say goodnight and Jiang leaves.

"I know you're there, Lily!" James calls out. I stay silent but I finally emerge from the Cloak.

"How did you know?" I ask in a business like way.

"It's my own Cloak, I can see through it, you know!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why did you even come here? To spy on me?"

"No, I…"

"I…what?"

"I mean-well…um"

"Lily, your rambling."

"Oh, sorry."

"Did you want to spy on Jiang and me?"

"No! Of course not! I wanted to ask…"

"Ask what?"

Quick, make up something!

"If you really like Jiang?"

"Um…don't tell her I said that…"

"Haha! Who do you really like?"

"This girl I've been in love with since first year, she's beautiful."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Suddenly, a bush of mistletoe is above our heads. James doesn't notice and keeps talking.

"So..I me-"

He stopped by my lips. I am kissing James Potter. But he's not kissing me back. What is wrong with him? It's like somebody cast the Impediment Jinx on him.

Once I pull away, I cast a hex on him so I can run away. I make it to the girls dorm, panting.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Alice asks.

"I-okay-" I gasp for breaths.

"Lily, tell us." Marlene says, trying to calm me.

"I kissed James Potter!" I cry.

"Really? Did he ask you?" Alice squeals.

"He didn't kiss me back!"

* * *

 **Lily kissed James! But James didn't kiss her back! Why? Review for the next chapter! Hope ya liked it! Sorry for the delay! REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **-The Patil Twins**

 **P.S- Here is the link to Pranks by The fanster:** **s/12561003/1/Pranks** **GO READ IT! You will have to copy & paste**


	9. Bad Liar

Chapter 9: Bad Liar

Disclaimer: We, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to JKR.

Note: This is in Lily's POV

Another Note: This is one of our shortest chapters! We're sorry! But we are posting on a Monday!

Bad Liar by Selena Gomez

 _I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_  
 _Not to think about you_  
 _No, no, no, no_  
 _Not to think about you_

Thanks to the reader of fiction for following us! Also thanks to JilyLover101 and Guest for reviewing! Now, time to find out what happens! Chapter 9:

* * *

I was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and wasn't paying attention. I know. Lily Evans always pays attention. But why? I'm still thinking about the incident yesterday. I also recall the hex I used on him and wince. I don't think Stinging hexes are a pleasant experience after you kiss someone. All of a sudden a piece of parchment flies over and lands neatly on my desk. I open it and find James's writing.

 _Evans,_

 _Meet me down at the lake at the end of the day. I want to talk to you. Write back._

 _James_

"What is it?" Marlene asks.

"A note from James. Here." I hand Marlene the note. I register the reuse of my surname. But he only says Evans when he's teasing me. This note doesn't seem like a teasing note. Is he mad at me? Marlene hands it to Alice who hands it to Emmeline.

"Do it!" mouths Emmeline.

I turn around to where Remus and Peter are sitting.

"What should I do?" I mouth to Remus.

"Just do it!" he mouths back.

 _James,_

 _I'm not so sure. I have to study and all. I actually want to pass my NEWTs._

 _Lily_

I charm the note to fly to James. He reads it and starts scribbling again.

The note comes back.

 _I need five minutes. Please?_

He's pleading me now! Great! I'll have to do it!

 _Fine. But only five minutes._

A grin doesn't appear on his face like it should. Instead, he starts taking notes again. I find that weird.

After Potions, I go down by the lake and find James sitting near the edge throwing rocks into the water.

"Sit." he commands. Is this James Potter or Professor McGonagall in disguise?

"What has gotten into you?" I ask.

"You. You are what's gotten into me."

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He realizes his mistake and turns the same shade of red as his sweater. "I mean, what you did."

"Okay."

"Why did you hex me?"

"Because. . .I was embarrassed."

"Of what?"

 _YOU IDIOT, I KISSED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T KISS ME BACK!_ I think to myself.

"Because…I, er, well-"

A look of comprehension dawns on his face."Kissed me?"

"Er…yeah."

"Why?"

"Gosh, you ask so many questions!"

"Just answer."

"Because, we were under the mistletoe, and you being the idiot that you are, kept on rambling."

As if this could happen, James became even more gloomy. Like gloomy times ten.

Then suddenly, "Do you like me?"

Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot.

"I…well…um. . ."

His lips are twitching. He scoots closer, which makes me even more nervous. But he looks way more handsome than the night I kissed him. "Lily? Do you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know whether you kissed me because of the mistletoe, or. . ."

I know what he means. A small smile tugs at my mouth. "James, I d-"

"Lily! Come on! I need your help!" Marlene calls. Marlene McKinnon, you're asking for it now!

Reluctantly, I stand up.

"I have to go." I tell James and leave him.

The minute I get to Marlene, I whack her with my bag.

"What?" she asks, rubbing her arm.

"I was about to tell James I like him!"

"Oh." she says making a giddy/guilty/teasing/annoying/Marlene face.

"Yeah, that's right." I say, clearly mad.

"Come on, let's go to the library."

* * *

Hehe! I know you hate Marlene right now! Oh well, we had to add a twist into the story. Review please!

-The Patil Twins


	10. Patronus

**Chapter 10: Patronus**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter**

 **Note: This is in James's POV the first half and Lily's the second**

 **Patronus by Kursiv**

 ** _Look into the past_**

 ** _All the memories_**

 ** _All the times you have felt it so strong_**

 ** _And when the magic starts_**

 ** _All your miseries_**

 ** _Will be gone_**

 **Thanks to Ms Sweet May for following us!** **This is my (Padma) favorite chapter! Sorry for the delay, by the way!**

* * *

As usual, I was sitting in the back of Defense against the Dark Arts, bored to death. I was also staring at the bright red back of Lily Evans' hair. I just couldn't will myself to look away, even though I am dating Jiang. I've started to regret that now. Remus notices, because he pinched my arm, hard.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"You need to pay attention what Professor Knight is saying!"

"Why?"

"Or you won't know what to do when we get outside."

See what I mean? Her lovely hair has caused a major distraction for me. "OK, OK!"

"-so we will be going outside and casting patronuses! Got it?" asked Knight.

"Yes, sir!" the class chanted.

We go outside and Professor Knight pairs us up. Jinag smiles in my direction. I give her a small smile back, though I find myself wishing to not be paired up with her for once. But it seems like my lucky day. I am paired with Lily, while Jiang is paired with Sirius. Neither look particularly happy at this. Sirius sends a somber look at me, and I grin at him. He turns away, so I turn to Lily.

"Want to start?"

"Yeah. So it's Expecto Patronum, right?" she asks.

"Yup." She looks a bit tense.

"Something wrong?"

"Er…I've never been that good at casting a Patronus."

"Oh. Well, you need to think of a really happy memory. Something strong!"

"OK." She closes her eyes as if recalling a certain memory. Well, that is what you're supposed to do.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " A small silvery wisp hangs in the air for a moment, then fades away

"It needs to be happier."

"I'm trying! _Expecto Patronum!_ " Another wisp.

She throws her hands up in exasperation. "This is useless!"

I reach over and grab her hand. She looks up with wide eyes, and her hand tenses against mine before it relaxes and melts into it. "Tell me, what memories are you thinking about?"

She gives a slightly sad look before explaining about when she and her sister Petunia were friends.

I frowned. "That wouldn't work." She gives me a questioning look. "You and your sister. . .aren't exactly on best terms, I take it?"

She shakes her head sadly. "No."

And now I know who else she's thinking about. "And neither are you and Snive – Snape?"

This time her shoulders sag. I know the answer. I cup my hand around her chin, and tilt her head up to face me.

"Hey. Don't think about the past. It sounds pretty painful to me. Think about now. Think about Marlene. Alice. Emmeline." I hesitate a little. "Think about Remus, and Sirius, and Peter." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Think about me."

She lifts her wand in graceful motion and cries, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ "

Everyone gasps. A beautiful silver doe has soared out of her wand, and is now gliding around the class. Everyone has stopped to look at it, and even Knight is standing with his mouth slightly agape, watching the transfixing sight. When the shock wears away, people start clapping. A few even whistle appreciatively. I, however, am not appreciative. My shock is something else. I look at Sirius and Remus, and my their expressions mirror mine.

Remus gives me a warning look, that clearly says, 'Do NOT cast your Patronus!'

Yes. We know each other that well. Lily turns to me, a huge grin on her face, and I realize I'm still holding her hand. I glance quickly at Jiang, who is staring daggers at both of us, while her hare soars around her and vanishes instantly. I drop Lily's hand.

Her smile melts away, replaced by a frown of concern.

"James?" Lily asks.

"Uhhh…"

"I did it!" She takes in my expression, and shakes me slightly. This snaps me out of my daze.

"James? Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, er, yeah. I'm fine." I give her a warm smile. "That was some Patronus," I say.

Despite the circumstances, I feel a need for teasing her. "Was it the thought of me that did it?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She blushes furiously, though some of her suspicion fades.

"No. Though I bet it was Sirius that's going to push you, eh? Or would it be Jiang? Or possibly me?" Now it's my turn to blush.

Then I realize she's looking at me expectantly. Oh no. I can't possibly cast a Patronus now. Not here in front of Lily.

"Er…I need to go to the washroom! Be right back!"

I run to the washroom, Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot tailing after me.

"What do we do?" Moony asks.

"What's wrong with Lily's Patronus being a doe?" Wormtail asks.

"You idiot! James's Patronus is a stag and-" Padfoot starts.

"Their Patronuses are a perfect match!" Moony explains.

"And it would completely embarrass Lily if I cast that Patronus in front of the class!" I say, my palms sweaty. I check my watch. The bell is going to ring in two minutes.

"I'm going back! The bell's gonna ring pretty soon!" I say heading back outside.

* * *

 _ **Lily's POV**_

James finally comes back from the washroom, but the bell rings and we have to pack up. Jiang walks past and gives me a cold glare that completely freezes me over. She also bumps my shoulder, hard. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. This was because of James.

"You go ahead and head into the castle, I'll be coming," he tells Jiang.

As I'm leaving, I decide to stay behind, because James was acting strangely after I cast my Patronus. I was grateful for that, too. The part about casting my Patronus. In that moment, it really seemed like I had a chance with him. He hadn't even let go of my hand. But my hopes flickered and died when Jiang sent a frosty look our way, which made him immediately drop it. Guess he cares for after all, despite Remus's doubts. I tell Marlene, Alice, and Emmeline to stay behind and we hide.

Jiang heads for the castle after giving James a quick (not quick) kiss, which makes me look away pointedly. It also saddens me. He turns to Professor Knight and explains something to him, then raises his wand. We wait in anticipation, and my breath becomes shallow. What did he want to hide? Oh yeah. I'm not that dumb. He seemed in a hurry when he 'went to the washroom'. Yeah, right.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " A brilliant stag erupts from his wand. I clap a hand over my mouth to stop my scream from tumbling out. His Patronus is a stag! And. . . it's a perfect match to mine. Huh. This just makes me all the more confused. When I turn to my friends, however, their faces are completely ecstatic. When James finally leaves, all three of my friends turn to me.

"You two are a match made in heaven!" Alice exclaims.

"I know!" Marlene squeals.

"Is that why he made an excuse to go to the loo? Because he didn't want to embarrass you! He's so sweet!" Emmeline practically screams. "I wonder what Remus's Patronus. . .?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say teasingly, while her face turns the color of beetroots. While my friends ramble on, a goofy grin spreads across my face.

Maybe Remus was right. James has seemed distant from Jiang lately. I decide to make my way towards him, but a flicker of movement stops me, and suddenly, Jiang Chang is facing me, her teeth gritted, and her hair spread across her face like streamers.

She pokes a finger in my chest. "I saw what happened. And matching Patronuses? Wow, Lily. He must REALLY like you." I'm so startled I can't move. Instead, I just stand there like a deer frozen in headlights.

"You stay away from him."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Stay away from him. And if I see you near him, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

She breathes heavily for a minute. Then she straightens up and smiles.

"See you later, Lily!"

She runs up after James. I watch them for a while. She proceeds to kiss him, but is only granted the liberty of a small peck before he pulls away, a sullen expression on his face. Then she grabs his hand and talks in that sugar-coated voice of hers. I can hear her high-pitched laugh from where I am. Makes me sick. James turns towards me, and makes a slightly apologetic face while Jiang continues to talk. Then he mockingly puts his hands on his ears and grins. I can't help it. I grin back. Then I turn away.

There was only one person in my way to James. That was Jiang Chang.

* * *

 **OMG! Their Patronuses match! And James is sooooo sweet! But then Jiang! This chapter was a complete tumble of emotions for us! Also, thanks to The fanster for her encouraging pushes to keep uploading! Review and stay tuned for more chapters!**

 **-The Patil Twins**


	11. You Belong With Me

**Chapter 11: You Belong With Me**

 **Disclaimer: For the gazillionth time, we DO NOT own Harry Potter!**

 **Note: Lily's POV the first half, James's the second.**

 **You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

 _ **And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

 _ **I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

 _ **You say your fine**_

 _ **I know you better then that**_

 _ **Hey what you doing with a girl like that**_

 **This chapter was written by Parvati (for a change). And it is her favorite!**

 **All right, let's go!**

* * *

I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner, my bag slung over my back. Today's DADA class was emotionally and physically exhausting for me. All I wanted was to eat my fill, then drop onto my soft bed up in the Heads' tower. Just the thought of some well-deserved rest made my eyelids droop with every step. Then I realized I had Head duties with James, and inwardly groaned. When I reached the Gryffindor table, I spotted Alice and Marlene, and started to make my way towards them.

"Alice! Marlene!" I called to them. They both turned around in their seats, with identical evil grins on their faces. This disconcerted me.

"Why are you two smiling?" No response. I frowned at them.

"What's up?" I waited a few moments before Marlene replied.

"Soooooo, Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily," Marlene spoke with the air of someone who knew a very startling secret.

"Yes, Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily," Alice echoed. I started to get irritated, and decided to throw them off with a question.

"Where's Emmeline?" I scanned the rest of the table. "And Remus?"

There was no sign of the brown-haired boy amongst the crowd.

"Probably somewhere in a broom closet," said Alice. "But that's not the point. No, no, no. Something very interesting happened in class today, and we're going to worm something out of you."

I groaned. I was not in the mood to talk about my 'incident' with James. Besides, he didn't even know that I knew. Matching Patronuses were phenomena that had only been recorded once or twice in history. In our case, it meant we loved each other dearly. But this made no sense. James was with Jiang, and she had made it pretty clear the she didn't want me anywhere near him. I had to accept that.

So instead, I decided to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said calmly. Alice and Marlene gave up the pretense and gave me similar glares. Sometimes I wonder if they're really siblings.

"Oh, come on, Lily! Matching Patronuses? That too with James Potter?! This has to mean something!" Marlene mirrored my thoughts exactly.

I knew it had to mean something. But under the circumstances, it didn't. That is what I yelled when I snapped.

"Yes! I know, Marlene! But he's with someone else! It doesn't mean anything!" Hot, stinging tears started to leak out of my eyes. I struggled to hold them back, but to no avail. So I just let them fall. Now the people around us were quieting down and starting to stare. Marlene and Alice looked at me in horror. I know. I must've looked like a nightmare. Emmeline and Remus came through the hall, hand-in-hand, laughing, but froze when they saw the scene. That was when I broke. By broke, I mean sobbing, slippery, snotty, crying broke. Alice tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away.

James and Jiang were now looking to see what was happening. James's grin turned to an expression of mingled horror and concern. Jiang wasn't giving a damn about all this, and tried to pull James closer. But James kept staring at me, while I sobbed and sobbed.

Then I ran. I ran all the way to the Heads' dorm. In the distance, I could hear all my friends, running after me, and their voices, James's particularly, shouting my name. But I kept running.

"Codswallop!" I gasped at Sophia who swung to let me in. I ambled over to my bed and lay there quietly. Then I heard the door open and Emmeline whisper, "Lily?"

But I pretended to sleep. After a while, I heard the door close. I don't know when, but I fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, the dorm was completely empty, at least from my perspective. But when I looked down at the floor, I saw Alice, Marlene, and Emmeline all lain out beside my bed. Then I looked at the other side. Sirius, Remus, Peter and (my stomach gave a jolt) James were spread the same way as the girls. My heart filled up with warm gratitude for all of them. My best friends. They really did care about me. A lot. I turned to Remus and stroked his hair. Then I whispered in his ear.

"Remus?" No reply.

I shook him. "Just five more minutes," he mumbled, and pulled his arms over his head.

I laughed slightly. I kept shaking him until he finally awoke, a grumpy expression on his face. When he saw me, however, he immediately pulled me into a hug.

"You ok?" he asked.

I buried my head in his shoulder. "I'm fine. Thanks, Remus."

By now, Sirius and James had awoken too. Sirius merely looked at me and muttered, "I told you she was alive," before slumping back onto his pillow.

James, however, continued to look at me. "Lily-", he began.

I strode over to him and pulled him into a hug. He tensed up, but then wrapped his arms around my waist. I inhaled his scent and sighed. It felt good to hug him.

Marlene cleared her throat, and we jumped apart, and started to laugh. I felt considerably lighter. This was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

An owl landed on the table and knocked over my glass of pumpkin juice. I stared at it for a minute, for I never got mail. Then I took the scroll from its leg and it soared away. I opened the letter.

 _Miss Evans,_

 _I am hosting a New Year's party in the Quidditch grounds tonight. I am inviting a few express students that I happen to admire, and would be delighted if you would attend. Hope to see you there,_

 _Prof. Horace M. Slughorn_

 _P.S. Feel free to invite Miss McKinnon, Miss Prewett, Miss Vance, and any other friends!_

I handed the parchment to Alice, who handed it to Emmeline, who handed it to Marlene, who let out an ear-splitting squeal.

"We should totally go!" she said.

I glanced over at James. He was holding a similar parchment, while Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood around him.

"I don't know, Marls. . ." I said uncertainly.

"Come on, Lily, it'll be fun!" said Emmeline, while Alice nodded vigorously beside her.

"But I don't have a date!" I said.

"You don't need one!" said Marlene. She grinned at me and offered her arm. "We'll be your dates!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Ok, if you insist!"

* * *

"Wow, Lily."

"You look amazing!"

"No, not amazing. Gorgeous!"

I looked into the mirror. Emmeline stood smugly besides me while holding a makeup brush and some blush.

Alice was right. I did look prettier than usual.

I was wearing a strapless emerald green gown that reached my ankles. Alice had strung a simple but beautiful necklace around me, that had a thin chain and ended in a swan pendant that had a sparkling jewel perched in the middle.

I also had teardrop necklaces dangling from my ears, high heeled sandals on my feet, and some jeweled hair pins scattered in my hair like stars to top it off.

"What do you think Lily?" Alice looked at me nervously.

"I. . .it's. . .I'm speechless," I said, while I looked at myself from every angle.

"You guys," I whined, and gave them a huge hug before smiling at them all.

They all looked just as dazzling as me.

Alice wore a pale blue gown that went to the floor, with some glass bracelets glittering on her hand, butterflies perched on her ears, and her hair in an elegant knot.

Marlene wore a black dress that went to her knees, with similar high heels, and a golden necklace on her neck. Her hair, usually tied up in a ponytail, streamed down her back.

Emmeline wore a pale pink dress with and off-the-shoulder number and some sterling silver jewelry lighting up her face.

"You guys look absolutely stunning," I said in awe.

We set off arm in arm down the steps. Everybody paused to look at all of us, and a few students even started to walk with us. I felt my confidence mounting, as I smiled at all of my friends.

Until I saw James.

He was always a handsome person, with his nest of a hairdo, crooked smile, and dark caramel eyes, but today was something different. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Jiang was draped around his arm, wearing a midnight blue dress, with cut off at the side, leaving a big strip that showed her entire leg.

"Little Miss Perfect ought to wear something a little more. . . covering, don't you think?" Marlene growled.

I couldn't agree more. My confidence faltered when James looked my way, and his jaw dropped to the floor. Same with Remus, Sirius, and Frank when they spotted their dates. All my friends made me a quick promise to return the moment they got a chance, and then rushed to the boys.

I waved them off and stood alone for quite a while, before I realized something had strode up behind me.

"Hey, Lily."

I jumped when I heard James Potter's voice. He stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a shy smile on his face. I stood gaping at him for a minute, before I caught myself and smiled back at him.

"Hi, James."

We stood awkwardly before James cleared his throat and said, "Nice party. Clever idea to host it on the Quidditch pitch."

"Yeah. Did they ask express permission from the captain to use it?"

James laughed. "No, but I would kill them if they did anything to it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So why did Professor Slughorn invite you?"

"Oh, you know. Something about being admirable, plenty of room for improvement, so much potential, all that junk."

"Haha, very funny. We both know Potions isn't your best subject."

"Exactly!"

We stood there laughing. It felt nice to laugh with James, just the two of us, without any distractions. Of course, the universe wasn't ready for me to win just yet. Quick as a flash, Jiang was at James's side. Our laughter died instantly, while Jiang looked at us sweetly.

"What are we laughing about?" she asked, but I know that voice was similar to a chainsaw covered in honey.

"Oh. . ." James ran a nervous hand through his hair. "We were just talking about. . ." He looked at me pleadingly.

"Potions!" I said truthfully.

James caught on quickly. "Yes, Potions!"

He gave Jiang a sheepish smile and turned back to me.

"Catch you later, Lily." He proceeded to pull Jiang with him, but she remained still.

"Carry on, James. I'll meet you in a minute. Lily and I have some. . .things. . .to discuss," she said.

She continued to smile sweetly. Once he was out of earshot, she turned to me with an expression on her face that could've stopped You-Know-Who dead in his tracks.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," she said quietly.

Yikes. Quiet means dangerous, which means I'm dead.

"I – I didn't -" I began.

"Come on."

She dug her nails into my arm, which made me wince. She pulled me away before I could motion to James, or anyone, in fact, and suddenly I found myself in a deserted part of the pitch. Jiang wheeled me around to face her, her face red, hair wild, makeup smeared, and eyes bulging.

Why does she always look like the Demon when she's mad? It's scary.

Then the punching began. I wasn't ready for the first blow, which came directly to my stomach and knocked the wind out me. I staggered back and look up at her in disbelief.

She pulled out her wand and sent a nonverbal spell hurling at me. I whipped out my own wand and screamed, " _Protego!_ "

I wasn't going to hurt her, though. I wouldn't sink that low. Jiang sent another spell at me, which pushed me to my feet. I tried to Disarm her, but she dodged it and screamed, " _Stupefy!_ "

I vaguely remembered a jet of red light in my face and my mouth forming the word " _Expelliarmus_. . ." , and a pair of hazel eyes before I passed out.

* * *

 _James POV_

At first, I thought the screaming voices (presumably girls) were just part of the party. Then I realized Jiang and Lily were missing.

"Jiang! Lily!" I called and called, but there was no response. Then I heard them get louder as I turned to a deserted part of the pitch.

I stood in horror as I watched Jiang punch Lily square in the stomach. I would've done something at this point, but I was frozen in shock.

Jiang continued to fire spells at Lily while she defended herself helplessly.

Then Jiang's last spell hit Lily in her face and she tumbled to the ground, muttering something I couldn't hear. Jiang's wand flew out of her wand as she stood there, breathing heavily.

My shock seemed to wear off, and I turned around. An entire crowd had gathered behind me, watching the scene before them unfurl.

Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail ran past me, and Sirius gave me a small push towards Lily's limp figure. All three of them stood over her, while I fell to my knees and picked up her form. Madam Pomfrey burst out from the crowd, magicked a stretcher for Lily and ran towards the hospital wing, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Marlene, and Emmeline right behind her.

I, meanwhile, turned to Jiang, who had realized what she did, and was now looking at me with an apologetic, and a slight sneer on her face. I could only choke out one word:

"Why?"

"She deserved it."

She was breathing heavily, looking exactly like the day she did in Madam Puddifoot's. And then it dawned on me; I never liked Jiang.

"That little brat, thinking she could steal you from me! No, I warned her, stay away from James, he's with me, but no! She couldn't do a simple task of staying away from a girl's man. I bet she couldn't help it, not after she saw your Patronus!"

She laughed, a little bit like a maniac, before coming closer to me, and grabbing the front of my shirt.

"But you're with me now, aren't you Jamie? And now Evans is out of the way, and you and me can do what we were meant to do!"

She leans in closer, and parts her lips to meet mine.

But I push her away. And not like a slight shove, but a hard push to her stomach which makes her stagger a bit.

"No."

This catches her off guard. "What?"

"No!" I yell it this time. "You and me Jiang, we were never supposed to do this. I started this, and I'm going to be the one to stop it." I took a deep breath.

"We're done, Jiang."

And with that, I pushed my way through the crowd, making my way to the hospital wing.

* * *

 **OMG! FINALLY! James finally ended it with Jiang! We will probably post one more chapter, and it will be the end of our first fanfiction :( Seems like only yesterday we were figuring out how to upload chapter 1! Review please! Stay tuned for THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **-The Patil Twins**


	12. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 12: Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: We donut own Harry Potter (I had donuts for breakfast! So good!)**

 **Note: This is in Lily's POV**

 **Another Note: Padma wrote this chapter.**

 **Another Note: This is the last chapter :(**

 **Happily Ever After by Jordan Fisher & Angie Keilhau**

 _ **The story comes alive, when we look inside**_

 _ **A new adventure there in your life**_

 _ **There in your eyes**_

 _ **It's just beginning**_

 _ **Feel your heart beat faster**_

 _ **Reach out and find your happily ever after**_

 _ **Find your happily ever after**_

 **Last chapter! *sobs* Here it is:**

* * *

I woke up completely dazed, without a clue of where. Then I recognized the white hangings around my bed and the usual scent of medicines and potions. I was in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey noticed me and bustled over. "Oh, you're awake! How do you feel?" she asked briskly.

"I feel fine! What happened?" I sat up and groaned at the pain in my stomach

"Stunning spell and you passed out. That Chang girl did it. Here, have this." She hands me a vial of potion.

"What potion is this?"

"Just drink it! I didn't poison it."

"But-"

"It's a numbing potion. You got one nasty punch in the stomach. This'll numb the pain while I fix it. Now, drink!"

"Okay, okay!" I obey and drink the potion, which takes like socks that are slightly smoking. Bleh. After a while, Madam Pomfrey straightens.

"There you go, I fixed it up."

"Where are my friends?" I ask, thinking particularly about James. His girlfriend, did this to me after all. I don't even know if they're still dating. The thought cheers me up a bit.

"They are in their last classes."

"How long have I been Stunned?"

"Three days."

"Merlin's beard! How am I going to catch up on my work?!"

"You'll be fine, I have all your work here."

"Who brought it?"

"Potter brought it for you." She huffs and bumbles around, then sets a stack of books in my lap.

"He really visits a lot, you know. He even snuck in to 'talk to you'."

I smiled at the thought. I was hopelessly in love with him.

"When is last class going to end?"

She checks her watch.

"Two minutes, dear."

I sit patiently in my bed trying to finish my work but I can't concentrate. James is all I can think of.

The bell rings and I gasp and look myself in the mirror. I let out an even bigger gasp. I look like a toad! I straighten my hair…well I try to. Soon James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Alice, and Emmeline come in.

"Lily! You're awake!" James exclaims with a huge grin on his face.

I sit there with my mouth open for a while, marveling at how cute his grin is, before clearing my throat, and smiling back, all the while swatting at Sirius because of his sniggering.

"I brought all the work from our classes, because I knew you would go wild to find out you had been sleeping for three days."

"Sleeping? James, I passed out!"

He blushes and starts to shuffle his feet from side to side.

"I didn't want to look at you in that way. It broke my heart," he mumbles. I reach forward and pull his hand towards me. He looks surprised for a bit, then holds my hand back.

"So, Lily, how are you?" Sirius asks.

"I'm fine, Sirius."

"Told you she's alive." Sirius says with a wink.

I motion for all them to come. Once they do, I give all of them a big hug. I kiss James's cheek as well, grinning at how it turns pink.

"Well, I'm off. See you later, Lily. You coming, Prongs?" Sirius says with a smirk.

"Sure. Au revoir, Lily !" James says, I guess flirting with me. The butterflies strike again!

Peter follows them silently.

"I should go to." Remus says, getting up.

"Remus, stay! We have a few things to ask you." Alice says with puppy eyes.

"Ok…" he sits with a frown on his face.

"We have to talk about James and you." Marlene blurts out.

"What?!" Remus asks.

"Not you, silly! James and Lily." Emmeline explains.

"Oh, yeah, what about that?"

"Well, let's just say that Lily likes James." Alice reveals.

"Say what?!" Remus exclaims.

"Yep." Emmeline says.

"But, we need to ask you if James likes her back?" Marlene says. I start to protest but Remus looks at me with a glint in his eyes and interrupts me.

"Are you kidding? Of course he likes you! He's liked you for ages! Just always going on about how perfect you are and your eyes and hair are so beautiful and stuff like that. That's why he's been trying to ask you out!"

"But he always teased me and made fun of me and dated Jiang."

"Because of me."

"What?"

"He dated Jiang because of me. I told him to stop asking you out because it annoys but he never gave up on you."

"Since-" I start.

"And, being the git he is, he might've taken my advice a little differently than I meant it. He asked Jiang out because he wanted to make you jealous, even if he didn't know it himself!"

I glare at him for a moment, and he shrugs.

"Moony, come on! I need help with my homework!" Sirius shouts from the door.

"Okay, I have to go. See you later, Lily." Remus says.

"Wait!" I grab his hand. "Can you tell James I. . .er. . .fancy him?"

"I'm sorry, Lily,but it would be best for you to tell him personally," And he with that he leaves.

I whirl around to face Emmeline. "How am I supposed to tell him?"

"I dunno," Emmeline says.

"Just tell James," Marlene says.

"Tell me what?" James's voice asks. All four of us jump.

"Nothing!" Emmeline says, getting up to leave, with Marls and Alice following.

Madam Pomfrey comes up behind me. She shoves my books in my hands and says, "Miss Evans, you seem in perfect health, so I've discharged you. Just stay out of trouble please." Then she leans down and whispers, " For your sake and his."

Then she straightens with a hint of a smile on her face, and walks away. I am left staring after her, before James places a hand on my shoulder. I start, which sends him laughing. When his snickers fade away, he asks me to accompany him outside.

"Okay." I say, following him down to the lake where we had talked a few days earlier. My heart's beating so fast and I have a feeling that I know where this conversation is gonna go.

We sit down under the tree.

"Do you know that Jiang and I broke up?"

"Oh. I thought so." Why wouldn't they?

"So, what happened?" I shift a little and wince at the pain in my torso. James slides a hand behind my waist and pulls me closer to him. My blush is now deeper than my hair, but I snuggle into him and hide it.

"Well, she went a bit wacko, and decided to punish you for getting too close to me. It was just a mental state of jealousy. Under all that crazy, she was just human."

He looks a little sad while saying this.

"I thought we really had this, you know?" He stares into the sky. "But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

I scoot a little closer.

"Well, it doesn't have to be like that with me," I say softly.

"I know." he says.

And before I can respond, one hand is on my face, one there on my waist, and he leans in and places his lips on mine, a soft kiss. My hands jump to his hair, and tousle it. It's softer than I expected. He tilts his head and deepens the kiss, while I wrap my arms around his neck. We sit there and snog for a few minutes, hands in hair, and when we break apart, I find myself on his lap. I melt into him, resting my head on his chest and we sit there for a few minutes before his speaks.

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Will you go out with me?"

And there is no hesitation, just pure happiness in my heart when I say, "Absolutely."

Then, of course, he ruins the moment.

"How long were you dreaming about this moment? Probably since the time you laid your eyes on me," he says, puffing out his chest.

I whack him,"Oh, shut up!"

As we walk back towards the castle,I admit about witnessing his Patronus.

He just smiles and runs a hand through his hair. Suddenly, he picks me up and spins me around, while I shriek and laugh wildly. "Doesn't surprise me."

I ask one more question that has been on my mind.

"Is Remus a werewolf?" He stops mid-spin, his mouth open in horror. I laugh at his expression, which is all the confirmation I need.

"How did you know?"

"Moony, James? Really? And the four of you mysteriously disappearing every full moon?"

He chuckles. "You are a clever girl, Lily Evans."

"And you are complete idiot, James Potter."

"Well, this idiot is the one you chose. Besides, turning into Animagus isn't exactly an idiot's job, is it?

I gape at him, as he pops into a magnificent stag and back, grinning at my face.

"Shut up! No way!"

"And my girlfriend just told me to shut up!" James says, pretending to make a sad face.

"Come on, let's go for dinner! I'm starving!" I tell him and he slips his hand in mine, I give him a look.

"What?! I just got the girl of my dreams to be with me and I can't even hold her hand?"

Marlene and Alice nearly scream when they see James and I holding hands.

"Great going, Lily!" Emmeline says, hugging me.

"You know it's thanks to me that you two lovebirds are together." Sirius says.

"Sirius, you know Lily would've still told James either way." Marlene says.

"Okay, well, Marls and I have something to tell you." Alice giggles.

"What?" I ask.

"Well…James, don't get mad but we cast a Trip Jinx on you when you were carrying Butterbeer that day causing it to spill on Lily." Alice reveals.

"Ah, well. I don't really care at this point." James says.

We all start laughing again.

And then it was happily ever after.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and, favorited us! We are literally so proud. Hope you liked the story and if you did, please add it to your list of favorites! And do you think we should make a sequel? Tell us if you think! We're out!**

 **-The Patil Twins**


End file.
